1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an engine waste heat recovering apparatus and particularly to an apparatus recovering heat generated by engine used as a power source in a cogeneration system.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the need for global environmental protection has been focused, cogeneration system are widely proposed for generation of electric power and supply of hot water with the use of a gas engine as the power source which consumes city gas and the like as a fuel. Such a type of cogeneration systems are preferably featured for recovering heat not only from the engine but also from its exhaust gas through conveying a thermal medium to an exhaust gas heat exchanger.
As the exhaust gas heat exchanger permits the exhaust gas to be cooled down by the function of heat exchanging with the thermal medium and release condensed water, there is a mixture of the exhaust gas and the condensed water at its outlet. In general, the mixture is conveyed through a conduit to a silencer where it is separated into the exhaust gas and the condensed water. However, the condensed water is often trapped at the inlet of the silencer. As the exhaust gas is continuously conveyed into the silencer, it runs through and may lift up a part of the trapped condensed water which has a tendency to flow down along the bottom of the silencer due to the gravity force hence producing a sound (harshnoise) of blowing up. Also, portions of the condensed water may be discharged together with the exhaust gas from the silencer.